Bastien King
__Notoc__ __Noeditsection__ Appearance I share traits with both of my parents. Rich, thick, brown hair with both my mother, and father. My mother may be blonde, but her roots are brown, black if you look closely enough. I occasionally slick my hair back, though I can often be seen with my hair wildly strewn about my head. I prefer my hair stylishly messy. My eyes are green eyes, a mixture of my father's blue and my mother's bright hazel. I have very smooth, almost feminine features. I am very handsom, pretty even, for a man. And I should be, as a self proclaimed meterosexual man I takes pride in how my looks, and I will go to extremes to take very good care of my temple (his body and mind). Personality I'm not sure I need other people in my life, people like friends. My father proved to be someone I didn't need to have around, which has led me to believe that others will only end up disappointing me. I am private, and I don't like to share much about my life as I don't believe it pertains to the things that I like, and things that I do. I tend not to like most people, they always seem to want to ask questions I don't want to answer. When I can find those people who don't care where I've come from, and are more interested in where I'm going I hold on to them for dear life. I am an excellent observer, and I many not value my solitude, but I make good use of it. History My name is Sebastien "Bastien" Wesley King. My father is Mortimer Benjaminson and my mother is Sorrel King. Sorrel, my mother is deathly afraid of, and highly allergic to bees. After a near lethal number of stings to her face and her neck, Mortimer, my father saved her life. Surviving that moment left her absolutely devoted to him. My mother became a Veterinarian, partially because she loved animals, also because she had this determination to conquer her fear of bees. Working with animals meant that while she wasn't always exposed to them, she was able to have the opportunity. She could not clear her lethal allergy, but she was never afraid of getting stung again. My father became a Potioneer, and Herbologist. He tried to benefit off of her knowledge and dabbled as a breeder. He spent years breeding dogs, cats, rabbits, horses, and livestock. My mother Sorrel was more successful, more accomplished than my father Mortimer. Granted, he is extremely skilled at everything he does. She happens to put her most advanced skills to use, and she makes the most of the time she spends whether she is working or not. My father was not able to understand time management as well as she did, and personal responsibility was never something he took pleasure in the way that she did, the way that she does. He always needed help, but he was too proud to ask for it. The stress over my mother managing our household financially caused him to smoke, and smoking lead to drinking. My mother did not mind his smoking, her father was smoker, and the smell was a reminder for her, it reminded her of her childhood. When my father started drinking more, and more, when his use when from recreational to addictive, it started to become a problem. When he locked up his wand, that was when my mother became worried. She had no one to turn to on her side of the family, so she asked my grandmother. We ended up moving from France off to England. We lived with my mother's family, the King family. My uncle Bishop, and my cousins, Alexandria, George, Louis, and Kimberley. My father was institutionalized within weeks of us arriving. He was put into a magical rehabilitation center, of sorts. My father has to regularly take a "medicine" made specifically for him. He does not come out of rehab without having express written consent. If we do not request a visit with him, or make arrangements to have him spend the day "out" with us. He does not see us very much. I had no siblings of my own, in a way, I shared the sibling rivalries and the relationships my cousins had with one another. Going from the one and only to the fifth wheel was pretty tough on me. Slytherin Starting at school at Hogwarts, being a Slytherin did make things a little easier, I got to play quidditch for my house team, and I was as always forced to play Keeper just like I was at home. It ended up becoming something I looked forward to every school year, regardless of anything else, I waited impatiently for the quidditch season to start. To play for the Cup. My team did not always win, that was never why I played. I play quidditch because there is no other sport like it. Even muggles with their "extreme sports" cannot convince of a game as thrilling as quidditch is. Relationships Family |Sorrel |Mortimer BastienKing1.jpg|Sebastian "Bastien" King King Sorrel King and Mortimer Benjaminson Christy Benjaminson Christy is my aunt, she was supposed to take me in so that I could stay in France. She refused. I would have never wanted to live with Aunt Christy, I hate her, and she hates me. Laverne Willard and Kyler King Laverne Willard and Kyler King are my mother's parents. My grandfather and his other wife Celandine use to send for me from France about twice a year before my mother and I started living with them. They always had trinkets of some sort, although they more often had complaints or requests. They do not even know what my interests or specialties are, but they constantly wrote letters of recommendation to their alma mater, Hogwarts. Tutshill Tornadoes :Dustan le Fey :Emily Smith :Edmund Schmidt :Adriana DeWitt :Arthur Schmidt :Pandora Hathaway Possessions Category:All Characters